Twigbranch/PR
Personality :Twigbranch is described as impulsive, caring, hardworking, and silly.Revealed on the official website Relationships Hawkwing :When Twigbranch discovers that Hawkwing is her father, she and Violetshine join SkyClan to be with him. At first, Twigbranch is excited to be reunited with her father. But soon, he and Violetshine begin to develop a close bond, and Twigbranch worries that Hawkwing favors her sister over her. Twigbranch has trouble connecting with Hawkwing, as he and Violetshine are more alike in personality than she is. Twigbranch eventually decides to go back to ThunderClan, and Hawkwing respects her decision. Violetshine :Twigbranch and Violetshine were very close as kits, and Twigbranch holds resentment toward ShadowClan for taking her sister away from her. They meet in secret on the border of ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and Twigbranch is always excited to learn how Violetshine is doing and tell her all about what’s going on in ThunderClan. However, when Violetshine follows Needletail into the Kin, Twigbranch is dismayed and worried about her sister’s safety. She tries to visit Violetshine and talk about finding their mother, but Violetshine doesn’t seem to care, and Twigbranch is confused and devastated. However, Violetshine soon escapes from the Kin, and the two sisters reunite and apologize. They join SkyClan together, and Violetshine is especially happy to be with Twigbranch and Hawkwing. When Twigbranch decides to rejoin ThunderClan, Violetshine feels betrayed, saying that Twigbranch doesn’t care and has never cared about her happiness. Violetshine then apologizes, and Twigbranch says that she’ll always love Violetshine and Hawkwing. The two sisters then reunite to bring back SkyClan, and share one last adventure before saying goodbye. Even though Twigbranch and Violetshine are now in separate Clans, they still love each other and are happy for one another. Pebbleshine : Alderheart :Alderheart has been like a father figure to Twigbranch ever since he found her on his quest. He comforts her, and gives her advice. Twigbranch even wanted to be a medicine cat when she was a kit, like him. Alderheart would let Twigbranch help out in the medicine den, and always made sure that she and Violetshine saw each other by organizing their secret meetings. Lilyheart :Lilyheart was Twigbranch’s adopted mother in ThunderClan, and Lilyheart cared for Twigbranch as if she were her own kit. Twigbranch loved Lilyheart, and thinks of her as her mother figure. Honeyfur, Leafshade, and Larksong :These three were Twigbranch’s adopted siblings, and even though they were older, they let Twigbranch in on their games, and Twigbranch looked up to them. At Larksong's funeral, she mentions that she thought of him as a brother, and will miss him. Given this, it is apparent that she considered Leafshade and Honeyfur as sisters as well, grieving with them over Larksong. Ivypool :Ivypool was a caring and supportive mentor to Twigbranch, and Twigbranch enjoyed training under her. Ivypool was disappointed when Twigbranch left ThunderClan to join SkyClan, and Twigbranch was sad to leave her mentor. When Twigbranch came back to ThunderClan, she was dismayed to learn that Ivypool couldn’t be her mentor again because she was in the nursery. Finleap :When Twigbranch joined SkyClan, she and Finleap became good friends, and Twigbranch enjoyed his upbeat and energetic personality. When Finleap’s tail was amputated, Twigbranch stays with him in the medicine den, and they became very close. Finleap follows Twigbranch to ThunderClan, and Twigbranch is surprised but grateful to have Finleap with her. Soon, however, their relationship began to be strained due to the fact that Finleap started insisting that Twigbranch have his kits. Twigbranch isn’t ready for such a big step, and she tries to tell Finleap this, but he complains that he wants kin in ThunderClan. They end up not talking to one another for a while, until Finleap eventually apologizes and says that they don’t need to have kits just yet. Twigbranch is grateful, and although the two have not officially become mates, they hope they can make the jump together soon. Sparkpelt :Since Ivypool couldn’t be Twigbranch’s mentor again when she rejoined ThunderClan, Sparkpelt became Twigbranch’s new mentor. Sparkpelt is harsh and disciplined with Twigbranch, and does not think too highly of her switching Clans so much. Sparkpelt starts over from the beginning with Twigbranch, making her learn everything she already knows all over again, and Twigbranch dislikes Sparkpelt as a mentor. She complains to Bramblestar about Sparkpelt’s training methods, but he tells her that she must focus on being a good apprentice. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages